


How we met your father, Percy

by Seablue_eyes_9311



Series: How we met your father [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types
Genre: Family, Gen, M/M, Master of Death, Master of Death Harry Potter, MoD!Harry, Past Mpreg, Past Relationship(s), past slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-07
Updated: 2017-04-07
Packaged: 2018-10-15 23:44:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,555
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10559720
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Seablue_eyes_9311/pseuds/Seablue_eyes_9311
Summary: Percy's mother wanted to talk to him about something. Something that would change his world but how does he feel about getting a new parent.





	

**Author's Note:**

> So, here’s my next instalment in the How we met your father- series, not that you have to read it in a certain order. They just share a common theme, this time it is Percy Jackson. And I hope you´ll like it, it is rather short but I couldn´t find a way to expand it without it being obvious that I tried to just make it longer so here it is. Like before it will be a one-shot, but if someone wants to expand it, feel free to do so, I just ask to get a notice so I can read it once it is published.
> 
> Warning: This will be mentioning past male pregnancy, but not in anything explicit just as an explanation so nothing to dramatic I hope. Likewise, it will mention past slash but not anything explicit or in the story.
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own anything.

Percy was nervous, his mother had called him saying she wanted to tell him something. Now he was sitting on the sofa in the living room while his mother sat beside him looking more and more nervous. 

“So, what was it that you wanted to talk about, mom?” He asked, his ADHD acting up making him impatient.

“Well Percy, I think that you are mature enough to know the truth.!

“Truth? About what?” He was confused, what could it be that his mother was talking about.

“Your birth.” Before she could continue he interrupted her.

“Funny mom, I already know about my father being a god. No surprise there.” He gave her a grin but faltered when she looked just as serious as before.

“No, it´s not about your godly heritage. Percy, the truth is…” she paused before saying in a much more hurried voice “I am not your mother.”

Percy sat stunned, then he let out a small laugh thinking his mother was kidding but her sad and serious look made him quiet.

“Then who is my mother?” He asked, while his voice cracked some on the last word. He was becoming more upset and Sally just shook her head and said in a devastating tone “I not know, Poseidon just came one day and asked if I could take care of you.”

Percy just nodded in understanding. “Thank you for taking me.” He paused before continuing “And telling me.” He stood up, he had a father to interrogate. He put on his shoes and a jacket before running down to the New York harbour. There he yelled for his father. The sea god rose from the water in his usual appearance of a surfers get up.

“Hello Percy, what…” Before he could continue in his greeting his son interrupted him.

“Who is my mother?” Poseidon looked confused and answered

“Sa…” Once again Percy interrupted him.

“No not Sally Jackson.” He crossed his arms looking more and more pissed. His father looked defeated, his shoulders slumped and he was almost sad looking.

“Ok, did Sally tell you?” At his nod, Poseidon sighed.

“Well then, it is a rather special story, so you need to have an open mind.” Percy just rolled his eyes, it was impossible to surprise him since the secret of his father being a god was revealed.

“You see Percy, the person who birthed you is male.” Now that was unexpected but Percy figured an explanation would come. He just waited for his father to continue.

“His name is Harry Potter and I want you to know that we wanted to raise you but Zeus’ law made it impossible for me and Harry didn´t want you to live the life he could offer. It   
was for your protection.” Towards the end Poseidon started to sound pleading and apologetic. 

“I understand, but can I.” Percy paused before steeling himself and continued “Can I meet him?”

Poseidon nodded and snapped his fingers. From thin air came a pendant, it was oval in shape and made in black onyx with a dark blue sapphire in the middle hanging from a black leather cord.

“Your father made this for you. He gave it to me to give to you when you were ready.” Poseidon grabbed the pendant and gave it to Percy. “Once I leave he will come to you.” Percy just nodded, he was mesmerized by the jewellery. It was cold glinting in the light giving of an aura of protectiveness. He saw his father disappear into the ocean and once the godly presence disappeared another came onto the scene. A soft pop was heard behind him so Percy turned around. Until this moment, Percy hadn´t thought how his other parent would look like or anything about him really other than his gender but now seeing the man in front of him he felt like it clicked. This was something that had been missing in his life without him knowing it had. The second thing he noticed was his appearance, everyone always said he looked like Poseidon but now he saw that not everything was from his godly parent. The man had black messy hair with the purest of green eyes. While Percy´s own eyes were sea green, his father’s was more of an emerald green. His skin was pale, not sickly, but a milky one making him look very delicate. His whole appearance seemed delicate, he was short and small but still had a strong presence. He also noticed another thing, over the right eye was five scars the continued down the neck.

“Perseus?” He asked, sounding if the sight of his son was a dream. 

“Yeah, you´re my father, Harry Potter.” Even if it was a statement, Harry nodded and took a couple of steps forward. He hesitated some but Percy closed the distance and enclosed his petit father in a hug. It was rather special and it felt right even if his father was shorter then him, it still felt completely right. After that they separated and Harry asked Percy about his life. Time went on and Percy had just told a story from camp that he changed some to fit in the mortal ears, when he asked a question of his own.

“So, you know about me now. How about you, what’s happening in your life?”

“Well the usual, traveling, speaking to the gods, doing the odd job for Thanatos…” Percy choked, the god of death and speaking of the gods, Percy thought his father was mortal.

“Thanatos? The gods?” Percy was shocked and had a hard time getting his voice to work.

“Yeah, Than’s an old friend and since he introduced me to the others I meet with them from time to time.”

“Than? You call the guardian of death by a nickname?”

“We go way back. After a couple of thousand years it gets old with long names.”

Percy was once again stunned, his thought of mortal father was obviously not mortal.

“What are, or who are you?” Percy asked, it came out rather rude but he wanted a straight answer.

“I´m called the master of death.”  
**********************************************************************************************************************************************************************************

After that day Percy gained a new look into the godly world that he had only scratched the surface off before. His father brought him on his different travels many of them relating to his duties as master of death but he always talked with Thanatos. The meeting with Percy and the death god was strange one since Harry’s presence made Percy more inclined to seeing things about the god that had not been seen before. Percy also started to gain some gifts of being his father’s son, powers that had been sealed by Harry for Percy’s safety mostly. He learned about the magical world governed by the goddess Hecate and Harry’s relations to her of very good friends and he learned magic from his father also since he had inherited it. He also learned to see auras as Harry, this ability was keyed to Harry’s job as master of death making it much easier since a person’s aura showed how close to death they were. Percy also learned about the respect most of the gods had for his father, not everyone of course, Zeus a prime example but since Harry was protected by both Thanatos and Hades he was untouchable to the king of the gods. He had actually tried once to kill Harry with a lightning bolt but Harry had just died for a couple of minutes before Thanatos had come to his side. The death god had led Harry’s soul back to his body since the soul couldn´t pass on and just needed a vessel which most of the time was his body. 

When Percy managed to drag Harry to camp it had been an even more comedian meeting, Chiron had dropped his cards when he was playing with Mr D and the god looked rather frightened by the immortal’s presence in his camp. Likewise had his status had Percy´s father stirred things up in camp and people started wondering why and how. Percy only told some of his friends the whole truth and to the others he kept quiet. Once it got out that Harry was not a god, some of the more confrontational campers, cough Ares kids cough, they wanted to fight him and Harry obliged. Wiping the floor with them without using magic, after that fight Harry got a similar claiming like the new campers with Thanatos and Hades symbols over his head but he explained that he was not a demigod just that he was associating with the death gods. 

Nico had of course been a little surprised at first thinking he had a step brother but once Harry explained to him and showed him the symbol of the deathly hollows that he had tattooed on his wrist made the death kid believe him. The rest of the camp had also seen the tattoo during another event and the Athena kids had researched it for some time until they found its meaning and told the rest of camp. After that many of them gave Harry wide berth and was completely polite with him when he visited once Percy settled in camp and began to live there.

**Author's Note:**

> I hoped you liked it, if you did leave a comment telling me what you liked on the way out. 
> 
> Anyway, I shall end this now. Have a wonderful day today or the next depending on when you read this.


End file.
